(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclining device of a vehicle seat, used in for instance automobiles, aeroplanes, ships or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a memory wheel as a memory mechanism for memorizing reclined position of a seat. For rotating such a memory wheel of the known type, it is necessary to urge a reset lever onto a reset cam provided on the memory wheel. However, a comparatively large controlling, operational power is required for urging and rotating the reset lever.